RE: Justify My Love
by FujoshiMaiChan
Summary: OneShot, SongFic, Yaoi, Lemon, Namikazecest, quase SasuNaru. Agora betada e Melhorada! "O ciúme pode ser um ótimo estimulante! Pode baixar defesas, destruir barreiras e forçar a união."


Reload da minha first fic, Namikazecest

É uma OneShot,** Yaoi, Lemon, Rate M**

Se n gosta, n leia!

O Naruto n é meu...Snifff...Nem o Minato...Sniff...Nem o Sasuke...Buaáá!

Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto, um japonês sádico que adora me fazer sofrer!

Ah, e o mais legal: Isso foi betado!

Beta: **UchihaDarkMoon**! Ela até deu um grau no meu péssimo lemon! Arigatou, DarkMoon-Chan!  
O Song foi Justify My Love, trilha de Veloses e Furiosos, na na voz da Vita feat Ashanti.

**Enjoy!**

**Ooo**

**Justify My Love**

**Ooo**

Acordou excepcionalmente cedo, sentindo a carícia morna da luz solar em seu rosto. Espreguiçou-se languidamente, puxando as cobertas para salvar o resto de sono daquele brilho chato que insistia em escapar por entre as cortinas e acertar-lhe os olhos. Não iria levantar-se tão cedo. Pelo menos não até aquele anjo loiro e de olhos azuis, igual a si mesmo, entrar em seu quarto para despertar-lhe, como fazia todos os sábados. Imaginava-o entrando, escancarando as janelas ruidosamente, para depois sentar-se à cabeceira de sua cama e pousar-lhe um beijo suave na testa.

Fechou os olhos, encarando mentalmente a face (não só a face, claro) que era o motivo de sonhos nada castos desde os seus doze anos. Abraçou os lençois, imaginando o corpo quente de Minato no lugar deles. Bem, sentir certos "impulsos" em relação ao pai era errado, não era? Podia ser mesmo, mas não se importava. Esse sentimento era intenso e sincero demais para ser ignorado. Talvez por isso se negasse a chamá-lo de pai, chamando-o apenas pelo nome. Não que tivesse aceitado esse sentimento numa boa, não mesmo. Nunca gostou de meninos, mesmo sendo assediado por alguns deles. Mas Minato era diferente. E podia dizer isso do alto dos seus quinze anos de experiência. Acomodou-se melhor e esperou. Pouco mais de meia hora depois lá estava ele, lindo em seu pijama verde de flanela.

Minato entrou silenciosamente, observando o filhote enrolado nos lençois cor de abóbora, sem saber que este apenas fingia dormir. Gostava de vê-lo dormindo, ficava fora do comum daquele jeito calmo e... Incrivelmente belo! Surpreendeu-se pensando em como aquela pele bronzeada seria macia, qual seria seu gosto. Apertou os olhos com força, chacoalhando a cabeça para dissipar os pensamentos pecaminosos que assaltaram sua mente. Droga, ele era seu filho!

Recompondo-se, decidiu continuar com o seu ritual sabadesco. Passava a semana inteira trancado em seu escritório. Saia cedo, voltava tarde, raras vezes ia almoçar em casa. Só via o filho nos fins de semana. Não que odiasse o fato, não de todo. Adorava o trabalho, e via neste uma oportunidade de afastar-se do desejo que evitava nutrir por Naruto. Ele bem sabia a tortura que era segurar-se nestes curtos dois dias em que ficava em casa.

Sentou-se à cabeceira da cama do filho. Com uma das mãos apoiou-se na cama e com a outra afastou algumas mechas de cabelo dourado que estavam grudadas na testa do seu pequeno. Depositou ali um beijo cálido e afastou-se, observando o leve sorriso que se formou nos lábios róseos do garoto.

Naruto, ainda de olhos fechados, levantou uma das mãos deixando-a pousar sobre os lábios do mais velho, que sobressaltado, tentou desvencilhar-se do toque. O garoto, persistindo na carícia, levantou-se, colocando a mão livre sobre o ombro do maior, enquanto aproximava perigosamente seus rostos.

Minato deixou-se capturar pelos olhos azuis pidonhos do garoto, sentindo-se queimar. Quase podia encontrar desejo naqueles orbes cerúleos.

"_Ah, meu Deus, estou ficando louco, com certeza_". - pensou, repreendendo-se. Um arrepio assombrou-lhe a espinha quando viu os lábios do mais novo entreabrirem-se com um suspiro. Impulsivamente, tomou os lábios do outro para si, num selo casto, porém desejoso. Deixou-se sentir a suavidade daqueles lábios, o aroma intoxicante daquele hálito. Mais um pouco daquilo e perderia a cabeça.

Voltou a si quando o mais novo deixou escapar um risinho satisfeito. Arrependido, afastou-se com um sorriso forçado e colocou toda sua calma na voz.

- Bom dia preguiçoso - disse o mais velho, abrindo um sorriso que para Naruto assemelhou-se ao próprio sol.

- Não entendo como você pode acordar tão bem disposto Minato! - replicou o outro, maroto.

O mais velho alargou o sorriso, bagunçando o cabelo do garoto a sua frente e levantando da cama. Dirigiu-se a porta, sob os olhares de protesto do mais novo.

- Vou preparar algo para nós comermos, Naru-Chan! Tome um banho e desça logo. - e saiu do quarto.

-x-

Aquele não seria um banho normal. Não depois de todo aquele "contato". Naruto entrou no banho ainda sentido a textura suave e a leve pressão dos lábios de Minato sobre os seus. Não estava feliz em fazê-lo, mas "tinha" que fazer, não tinha? Entrou debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água morna passear pelo seu corpo, água que para ele eram mãos, as mãos dele. Imaginou-as na curva do seu pescoço, descendo pelas suas costas. Ergueu a cabeça deixando escapar um gemido. Passou as mãos pelo corpo magro, porém bastante atlético, gemendo baixinho para suas próprias carícias. Desceu as mãos até tocar o membro ereto.

Apertou a mão em torno dele, sentindo-o latejar por antecipação. Começou com os movimentos rápidos, de sobe e desce, enquanto deixava-se inundar pelas imagens de beijos calientes e toques que sempre desejara. Suas pernas fraquejavam, deixou-se escorregar pelas paredes frias e lisas do banheiro, alcançando o clímax no chão, trêmulo, e chamando pelo mais velho enquanto sua respiração se estabilizava.

-x-

Bem, ele realmente precisava seduzir o mais velho. Aquele pequeno deslize que o outro cometera mais cedo era a prova de que ele não era assim tão imune ao seu charme juvenil. Mas como? Ora, ele nunca fora muito bom com esses joguinhos de sedução, e bem... Nunca tinha tentado seduzir outro homem antes. Com certeza precisava de ajuda. E sabia muito bem a quem recorrer.

Correu até a mesinha de cabeceira, pegou seu celular e jogando-se na cama, discou os números que já sabia de cor. Quem melhor para ajudá-lo do que seu melhor amigo. Ainda mais sendo este amigo... Gay.

- Sasuke - falou apressadamente - Pode vir a minha casa hoje à tarde?

- Hn... Oi dobe, sim, eu estou bem...

- É sério teme... - estava impaciente.

- Ok... Te vejo as duas?

- Ótimo! Até! - falou desligando o telefone e se preparando para uma conversa no mínimo estranha...

-x-

Minato ainda estava abalado pelo que aconteceu mais cedo. Podia perceber claramente, Estava perdendo o controle! Passou o resto do tempo se ocupando com o café da manhã e com o almoço. Embora tenha caprichado, nem ele nem o mais novo comeram bem. Apesar de ter percebido claramente as intenções do filho, preferia atribuí-las à própria mente doentia do que à falta de inocência do seu pequeno.

Ainda estava perdido em pensamentos quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Atendeu a porta prontamente, feliz por poder parar de fermentar todas aquelas ideias.

- Bom dia Minato-San, vim ver o Dob... Naruto-kun. - falou um Uchiha inexpressivo, como sempre.

- Ah... Sasuke-Kun, não sabia que você viria... Hum... Suba, Naruto está lá em cima.

- Obrigado Minato-San. - dito isto o Uchiha subiu as escadas com um arzinho pretensioso e desapareceu porta adentro do quarto de Naruto.

-x-

Hum... Não estava gostando da cara do amigo, realmente não parecia boa. O Uchiha sentou-se na cama do Uzumaki, encarando-o com os frios olhos negros. Gostava do amigo e tudo, mas aquela cara realmente prometia problemas, e sabia como o garoto loiro podia ser irritante quando queria. Embora tenha tentado diversas vezes arrancar do loiro o motivo para um convite tão repentino, o outro simplesmente desconversava, fazendo caretas e puxando pequenas discussões, nas quais ele entrava contente.

Acabaram por ambos deitarem-se de bruços sobre a cama, com fones de ouvidos ligados ao aparelho de som, ouvindo as músicas da moda em uma rádio qualquer. Feliz pela ótima escolha (ouvir música evitaria conversas desnecessárias), Naruto praguejava mentalmente ter chamado Sasuke ali. Só de olhar a cara arrogante dele quando entrou em seu quarto já havia se arrependido amargamente. Fechou os olhos tentando por as ideias em ordem quando percebeu algumas batidas sensuais vindas dos fones de ouvido. Era uma música extremamente dançante, com uma letra bem sugestiva, para dizer o mínimo. Sentiu-se repentinamente inspirado pela música quente que tocava através dos fones. Estava ali uma bela oportunidade para testar seus "dotes".

O Uchiha assustou-se quando viu o amigo erguer-se de um salto, arrancando os fones e deixando aquela música provocante encher o cômodo. Assistiu, ainda em choque, o loiro fechar os olhos e deixar-se levar por aquelas batidas.

Minato, que agora se ocupava com mais algum pequeno serviço doméstico, sentia-se estranhamente incomodado. Bem, não havia gostado nada da visita repentina do Uchiha. O Moreno e seu filho eram amigos de longa data e tudo, mas não podia conter o monstro do ciúme que, desde que viu o garoto em sua porta, insistia em arranhar-lhe as entranhas.

Droga, o sábado era o seu dia! Sem trabalho, sem amigos, sem escola, apenas ele e Naruto. A sós! Ouviu a música instigante escapar do quarto do filho com um volume considerável. Mordeu os lábios nervoso. Sentiu-se seriamente impelido a espiá-los. Não, não costumava fazer essas coisas, mas como se tratava do seu delicioso pequeno + um amigo sexy e declaradamente gay + uma música sensual + privacidade, não era preciso ser nenhum pervertido para imaginar que o resultado daquela conta seria... Sexo!

Tá, tá, talvez estivesse exagerando, mas tente perceber isso quando se está mordido pelo ciúme, é praticamente impossível. Subiu as escadas aos pulos, rezando para que a música alta abafasse os ruídos da sua desastrada chegada. Encostou-se ao lado da porta do quarto filho, tentando vê-los pela fresta. Ah... Obrigado ciúme!

Naruto decidiu tentar. Sentia-se suficientemente à vontade com o amigo para fazer uma coisa dessas e depois levar tudo na brincadeira. Afinal queria saber. E saberia avaliando as reações do outro.

_**I wanna kiss you in Paris**_

_Eu quero beijar você em Paris_

_**I wanna hold your hand in Rome**_

_Eu quero segurar sua mão em Roma_

_**I wanna run naked in a rainstorm**_

_Eu quero correr nu em uma tempestade_

_**Make love in a train cross-country**_

_Fazer amor em um trem através dos campos_

_**You put this in me**_

_Você pôs isso em mim_

_**So now what, so now what?**_

_E agora? __E agora?_

Começou a balançar o corpo suavemente, acompanhando as batidas da música. Com os olhos fechados, passou as mãos sobre o corpo, insinuando-se. Umedeceu os lábios, passando a língua sobre eles lentamente, enquanto fazia as mãos agarrarem os próprios cabelos, afastando-os do rosto. Parou, encarando o Uchiha com um sorriso divertido, para depois deslizar as mãos pelo corpo novamente; Uma indo em direção a borda da camiseta, puxando-a para cima, exibindo o abdômen sarado; A outra descendo em direção à barra da calça, introduzindo ali um polegar, para exibir parte da boxe branca.

_**Wanting, needing, waiting**_

_Querendo, precisando, esperando_

_**For you to justify my love**_

_Por você para justificar meu amor_

_**Hoping, praying**_

_Esperando, rezando_

_**For you to justify my love**_

_Por você para justificar meu amor_

O Uchiha encarava o loiro com os olhos arregalados, sem entender as intenções do outro, mais aproveitando cada movimento de quadril, cada porção de pele exposta. Sua respiração havia tornado-se pesada. E seu corpo estava quente. Droga, ele é realmente gostoso.

Minato tropeçou nos próprios pés e quase caiu sobre a porta do quarto quando entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Seu garoto, seu delicioso garotinho, estava se insinuando de forma nada velada para o "amigo". E este parecia não estar desgostoso com isso. Seus olhos saíram da cara embasbacada do Uchiha para o corpo perfeito à sua frente. Corou fortemente quando ouviu a estrofe que parecia ter sido feita para si próprio.

_**I want to know you**_

_Eu quero conhecer você_

_**Not like that**_

_Não assim_

_**I don't wanna be your father**_

_Não quero ser seu pai_

_**I don't wanna be your brother either**_

_Tampouco quero ser seu irmão_

_**I just wanna be your lover**_

_Eu só quero ser seu amante_

_**I wanna be your baby**_

_Eu quero ser seu bebê_

_**Kiss me, that's right, kiss me**_

_Me beije, isso mesmo, me beije_

"_O que esse idiota está pensando?" - _o moreno já sentia um certo incômodo entre suas pernas. Tentava disfarçar sua "animação". Mas não podia retirar os olhos dele, não mais. Não sentia a mínima vontade.

O loiro, percebendo as reações que causara no moreno, e sentindo um gosto repentino em provocá-lo, continuou serpenteando, impulsionando os quadris de forma libidinosa. Retirou a camiseta, expondo por completo o torso bronzeado. Levou os dedos a boca, molhando-os em sua saliva, e abriu com eles caminhos brilhantes no peito e na barriga. Lançava olhares desafiadores ao seu espectador, e percebendo como este parecia "alterado", gemeu. Isso mesmo gemeu, sem a menor cerimônia.

Minato já havia se entregado aos seus sentimentos. Não poderia resistir. Vendo aquele corpo desejado tão disponível, pedindo por um toque, aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água. Não se preocupava mais se ele era seu filho ou o Papa. Sabia que o queria, e como queria! Deixou os seus olhos percorrerem o corpo de Naruto, decorando cada pedaço, imaginando sua língua passeando naquela pele lisa, seus dedos apertando aqueles braços com força, deixando marcas.

Recostou-se na soleira da porta. Libertou seu membro excitado de dentro da boxe que o apertava, acariciando a glande com as pontas dos dedos. Sem tirar os olhos do seu objeto de desejo, começou a dar firmes estocadas, com a mão ao redor da sua ereção, acompanhando os movimentos de vai e vem dos quadris do dançarino. Apertava a mão com força, simulando o quão quente e apertado deveria ser dentro do mais novo.

_**Poor is the man**_

_Pobre é o homem_

_**Whose pleasures depend on the permission of another**_

_Cujo prazer depende da permissão de outros_

_**Love me, that's right, love me**_

_Me ame, isso mesmo, me ame_

_**I wanna be your baby**_

_Quero ser seu bebê_

_**Oh...Yeah**_

_Hummmm... Sim_

Se o Uzumaki pensava que poderia excitá-lo a tal ponto e deixá-lo na mão estava muito enganado! Não sabia dos motivos dele, e não se importava em sabê-los. Iria levar esta brincadeira até o final. Afinal, ele era um Uchiha. Ele sempre conseguia o que queria, não é mesmo? Sim. Ele o teria. Uzumaki Naruto ia aprender de uma vez por todas que não se brinca com um Uchiha.

_**What are you gonna do?**_

_O que você vai fazer?_

_**What are you gonna do?**_

_O que você vai fazer?_

_**Talk to me -- tell me your dreams**_

_Fale comigo - me conte os seus sonhos_

_**Am I in them?**_

_Eu estou neles?_

_**Tell me your fears**_

_Me conte seus medos_

_**Are you scared?**_

_Você está assustado?_

_**Tell me your stories**_

_Me conte suas histórias_

_**I'm not afraid of who you are**_

_Não tenho medo de quem você é_

_**We can fly**_

_Podemos voar!_

Sasuke levantou-se da cama sentindo-se um pouco tonto. Sua cabeça estava leve. Não se preocupou em desfazer sua cara de tarado. Aproximou-se lentamente do loiro, que rebolava de olhos fechados. Rudemente, agarrou as nádegas do outro, colando seus tentou se separar, não queria aquilo, afinal ainda era virgem, e queria perder com o amor da sua vida.

Ignorando os protestos do Uzumaki, encaixou-se ainda mais, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha esquerda dele e sussurrando um "gatinho medroso", para logo depois lamber-lhe toda a lateral esquerda do rosto.

_**I'm open and ready**_

_Estou aberto e pronto_

_**For you to justify my love**_

_Para justificar meu amor_

_**To justify my love**_

_Para justificar_

_**Wanting, to justify**_

_Querendo justificar_

_**Waiting, to justify my love**_

_Esperando justificar meu amor_

_**Praying, to justify**_

_Rezando para justificar_

_**To justify my love**_

_Justificar meu amor_

_**I'm open, to justify my love**_

_Estou aberto para justificar meu amor_

Minato ainda tentava normalizar sua respiração quando percebeu as intenções do jovem Uchiha. Não só percebeu, viu. Levantou-se, e como um raio dourado1 alcançou as escadas, para gritar de lá a plenos pulmões.

- Sasuke-kun! - parou para respirar e continuou - Seu irmão, Itachi-Kun, pediu para você ir para casa! - terminou. Era uma mentira grosseira, mas sabia que colaria.

Sasuke afastou-se de Naruto num salto ao ouvir o nome de seu irmão. Não seria demais dizer que até mesmo seus instintos haviam se dissipado perante tal menção. Selou os lábios nos do loiro, sussurrando um "fica para a próxima" e desceu correndo as escadas para logo depois desaparecer pela porta da frente.

Minato esperou o moreno sair e entrou no quarto do filho, trancando a porta atrás de si.

- Então quer dizer que você gosta de se insinuar para outros garotos, Naruto. - falou, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

O garoto mal conseguiu responder. Foi agarrado pelos braços musculosos do outro, que começou a distribuir beijos e chupões por seu pescoço, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

- Não deveria fazer uma coisa destas, Naruto, uma outra pessoa poderia estar olhando... - continuou, friccionando seu corpo contra o do mais novo, fazendo-o soltar um gemidinho estrangulado - Eu não vou perder você para um moleque qualquer! - jogou o garoto sobre a cama, enchendo o seu peito de beijos, abrindo caminhos ensalivados com sua língua e deixando marcas vermelhas espalhadas sobre a pele. Alcançou um dos mamilos róseos do garoto e sugou-o com força.

- Ahhmm... - Gemeu o loirinho agarrando-se as costas do mais velho.

- Você gosta disso, Naruto? Espere só pra ver o que tenho para você! - falou descendo os beijos em direção ao cós da calça do garoto, fazendo-o corar. Arrancou a calça do mais novo como se fosse de papel e espalhou alguns beijos sobre a boxe branca.

- Hum... Mina-to... Onegai... - Pediu um Naruto completamente excitado.

Sem esperar mais Minato livrou-se da boxe do menor e lambeu toda a extensão da ereção dele, colocando um das mãos sobre a base do membro para depois colocá-lo em sua boca. Sugou o membro do garoto com vontade, querendo provar do seu sabor. Subia e descia deliciado, era muito melhor do que um dia já havia sonhado na vida.

- Aahhh... Minatooo... Assim... Humm... - estremecia a cada investida dele, suas mãos agarrando-lhe os cabelos, sua boca soltando gemidos chorosos e pedindo por mais. Estava a cada segundo ficando mais louco com aquilo. Seu pai chupava muito bem seu pau teso.

Minato chupou com mais intensidade ainda, estava querendo muito sentir o gosto do menor em sua boca, e isso não demorou muito a acontecer. Ouvir Naruto gemer alto e logo já tinha a essência do garoto em sua boca. Engoliu aquele gozo quente e subiu à boca do garoto para que ele experimentasse do próprio sabor. Beijou-o profundamente, explorando com sua língua cada canto da deliciosa boca do loirinho.

Naruto recebeu aquele beijo como uma criança que recebe um presente a muito desejado. Ao perceber a língua do mais velho em sua boca, sugou-a, sentindo o gosto da boca do outro. Tinha um gosto tão bom. Ficaria beijando-o eternamente se não tivesse que respirar. E realmente tinha. Afastaram-se. Esperou pacientemente que o maior recomeçasse com as carícias. Queria-o logo. Queria senti-lo mais. Deixaria ser amado, se era isso que o outro queria.

- Quero agora – pediu Naruto com os olhos nublados pelo prazer.

Minato sabia o que ele queria, e iria atendê-lo. Não estava preocupado em fazer isso devagar. Teriam outras chances de fazê-lo. Agora, ambos precisavam de alívio. Precisavam matar uma vontade a tanto tempo reprimida. Afogou o menor em beijos famintos, sugando-lhe a carne tenra, só para ouvir os pedidos devassos dele.

Ofereceu três de seus dedos ao garoto, mandando-o umedecê-los bem. O mais novo chupou os seus dedos com vontade, ensalivando-os bem.

Naruto já estava impaciente. Após chupar os dedos que o mais velho lhe oferecera, virou-se de costas para ele, ficando de quatro sobre a cama, oferecendo-se. Ouviu um risinho do outro e isto realmente o irritou. Sentiu quando o maior aproximou um dedo de sua entrada, acariciando-a com este antes de introduzir-lo gentilmente.

- Aahhh... Cuidado... Onegai... Humm... Sou virgem ainda... Ahhhh... - Naruto fez uma careta, sentindo um certo desconforto.

- Pode deixar meu pequeno... Vou fazer com muito carinho... – estava deliciado em saber que seu pequeno ainda era virgem. Ia ser ele a tirar a virgindade do filho, não havia coisa melhor.

À medida que os dedos iam sendo introduzidos, o desconforto ia diminuindo, até que Naruto percebeu o outro aproximando-se de suas costas.

Minato queria ver-lhe o rosto enquanto entrava nele. Virou o mais novo, colocando as pernas fortes deste sobre os seus ombros, enfiando-se nele devagar, enquanto projetava seu peso contra as coxas do menor. Ouviu os gemidos altos do garoto.

- Ahhhhhhhh... – sentia a dor o rasgando por dentro.

- Narutoo, hum... Relaxe... – sentia todo seu pau ser esmagado pela entrada do menor, realmente ele era virgem.

Esperou até que o outro se acostumasse à invasão e quando sentiu que podia, começou a mover-se lentamente. Entrava e saia firme, ansiava pelo momento que poderia ir com toda força. Logo os gemidos de dor do mais novo tornaram-se gemidos de prazer.

- Ahhhh... Mais rápido... Hummm... Onegai... – sentia-se extasiado com as sensações, seu pai era tão bom no que fazia.

Minato atendeu prontamente o pedido do menor, estocando-o com força e rapidez, enquanto masturbava Naruto no mesmo ritmo.

- Aaahhh Naru... Como é gostoso... Huuumm... Delicioso... – estava louco com todas as sensações de ter seu membro naquele espaço apertado.

- Ahhhhh... Humm... Aum... Ma-mais... - pedia o menor, segurando grandes porções do lençol entre os dedos – Vou... Gozar... Humm...

Minato então estocou o mais freneticamente que podia, também estava prestes a gozar. Os corações dos dois batiam rápido, suas respirações embaralhadas tornaram-se dois longos suspiros quando os dois alcançaram o clímax. Seus corpos, agora satisfeitos, permaneciam entrelaçados e os lábios encontraram-se em um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu realmente fiz um filho delicioso... - disse Minato, deixando o menor corado.

- Convencido! - respondeu o loirinho em tom de deboche.

- Ai shiteru, Naru...

- Ai shiterumo, Minato...

Disseram, apenas pela necessidade de verbalizar, pois os corações já haviam entendido e aceitado. Era pecado? Bem, podia ser. Era errado? Não. O amor pode ser tolo, mas nunca é errado, ou em vão. Não um amor tão grande, tão completo. Talvez, só talvez, esse amor não os deixe alcançar as nuvens. Mas, por que deixar de desfrutar do sol de hoje para pensar nas nuvens de amanhã?

**OoO**

Eu tive a idéia depois de muita vodka! Kkkkkkk... Tava pra lá de Marrakech!

E quando voltei de lá ví o horror que eu tinha postado! Tava cheio de erros e com um Lemon pela metade!

Aí uma alma caridosa decidiu betar isso - A Dark Nee-Chan - para minha eterna gratidão! Arigatou gosaimasu!

Espero q gostem!

¹ Desculpem a piadinha infame, n resisti! Mas afinal, ele n é mesmo o raio dourado de Konoha?

**JA NE...**


End file.
